fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:TheDarkAlicorn/Seria: The Glory and The Fall - Projekt nad którym pracuję.
Witajcie! Witam was na moim blogu, otóż przedstawiam w nim obrazki mojego autorstwa. Będę po kolei robił kolejne odsłony mojego projektu pt. The Glory and The Fall" którego szczegóły ujawnię w późniejszym czasie. The Glory of Equestria center|600px Księżniczka Luna - Władczyni nocy, Siostra Celestii i współwładczyni Equestrii. Obrazek przedstawia księżniczkę w jej unikalnej nocnej zbroi. Do jej wykonania użyto stopu stali szlachetnej i hadrilu, następnie została potrójnie posrebrzana. Uzbrojenie skrzydeł to 20% powierzchni. Należy do unikatowej piątki zbroi oraz jest 3 w rankingu. Jej wartość to 600,000 monet. (Wartość butiku Rarity). Co ciekawe, zbroja nadaje właścicielce ciekawych mocy, takich jak zaklęcia mroku i nocy. Właściwości: Pancerz: 2500 Właściwości medyczne: Mrok +300% Do żywotności Magiczne: +600% Do Many +400% Do Zaklęć Czarnej Magii +300% Do Zaklęć Nocy +300% 3x Regeneracja ran Atrybuty Fizyczne: Tymczasowa Niewidzialność Mocniejsze skrzydła oraz szybkość lotu +40% Szybsza teleportacja Cios w zbroje zadaje wrogowi -20 do żywotności. Zaklęcia: Mroku, Nocy, Potęgi Ciemności wzmocnione 5x do 500% center|600px Księżniczka Celestia - Pani Dnia, Współwładczyni Equestrii. Na tym obrazie przedstawiona jest w pełnym rynsztunku bojowym. Zbroja została wykonana z Mithrilu, następnie została pozłacana. Uzbrojenie skrzydeł stanowi jakieś 25% powierzchni. Wykonanie pancerza to dość solidna robota, jest lekka i wytrzymała. Jest jedną z 5 unikatowych zbroi wykonanych na zamówienie królewskiego dworu, a także 2 w rankingu najlepszych zbroi Equestrii. Jej wartość została wyceniona na ok. 1,200,000 monet. (Czyli mniej więcej tyle ile jest warta farma Sweet Apple). Na głowie widnieje zaś Mithrilowy i szczerozłoty diadem. Właściwości: Pancerz: 3500 Właściwości medyczne: Światło +500% Do żywotności Magiczne: +320% Do Many +300% Do zaklęć ognia +300% Do zaklęć lodu +300% 5x Szybsza regeneracja ran i leczenie Atrybuty Fizyczne: +20% Wzmocniona szybkość chodu +45% Mocniejsze skrzydła oraz szybkość lotu +50% Szybsza teleportacja Cios w zbroje zadaje wrogowi -25 do żywotności. center|600px Królowa Faust - Stwórca, Wielka Królowa świata kucyków. Zbroja przedstawiona na tym obrazie została wykonana ze stopu Spiżu Królewskiego następnie została potrójnie złocona i na końcu wysadzana rubinami. Uzbrojenie skrzydeł stanowi około 50% powierzchni, jest to jednak zbroja płytowa. Jej budowa to obecnie najbardziej zaawansowana konstrukcja przemysłu zbrojeniowego Equestrii oraz najściślej strzeżona tajemnica wojskowa. Konstrukcja skrzydeł to wiele skomplikowanych mechanizmów połączonych z drobnymi oraz tymi większymi płytami skrzydeł. Kiedy królowa opuszcza swoje skrzydła, zbroja automatycznie się składa, po jej złożeniu pozostaje nie więcej niż 10% powierzchni skrzydeł. Jest pierwsza, w rankingu zbrój Equestriańskich. Należy również do unikatowej piątki. Zbroja została wyceniona na ok. 4,600,000 monet. (Wartość połowy Canterlotu). Na jej głowie umiejscowiona jest korona, najwyższy symbol władzy. Została wykonana również ze Spiżu Królewskiego oraz złota, zauważyć również można 4 dość sporej wielkości rubiny. Właściwości: Pancerz: 5000 Właściwości medyczne: 4 żywioły +500% Do żywotności, ataku, obrony, oraz magii. Magiczne: +500% Do Many +500% Do zaklęć plazmy +500% Do zaklęć elektromagnetycznych +500% 10x Szybsza regeneracja ran i leczenie Atrybuty Fizyczne: +50% Wzmocniona szybkość chodu +50% Mocniejsze skrzydła oraz szybkość lotu +50% Szybsza teleportacja Cios w zbroje zadaje wrogowi -50 do żywotności. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach